WTF!
by Sonata Aozora
Summary: Ceritanya, Sasuke punya niat mau membawa lari-ehm, bahasa halusnya, menculik Sakura. Eh, si Sasuke malah pingsan. Niat nyulik, nggak sih! Saat siuman, alih-alih bertanya 'di mana aku' atau 'apa yang terjadi padaku' seperti adegan drama-drama, Sasuke malah melontarkan perintah yang berakhiran tanda seru, namun menimbulkan tanda tanya.


Fanfiction © Sonata Aozora

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Canon, Humor krenyes-krenyes, ff jad0el yang jamuran di arsip (sayang kalau gak dilanjut), Bahasa gah0el nyempil di mana-mana, Typos.

Don't like? Don't Read!

Sakura terkejut saat mantan rekan setimnya dulu tiba-tiba telah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana missing-nin itu menyeringai jahat.

"M-mau apa kau di sini?!" tanya Sakura dengan suara lantang. Namun, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya gugup? Padahal ia yakin ia telah sepenuhnya moveon dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga posisi mereka hanya berjarak sekian puluh senti. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Namun...

"Uhuk!" Sakura semakin gemeteran saat tubuh tegap nan seksi Uchiha Sasuke limbung ke arahnya. Untung saja Sakura mempunyai getak refleks yang baik, sehingga dirinya tidak ikut terjatuh ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing dan jarang ditemui orang, seorang kunoichi bersurai merah jambu mondar-mandir di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa batang lilin. Karin, kunoichi itu, terlihat sedang gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, leader yang katanya 'sakit', menghilang saat setibanya ia dari meracik obat.

Juugo dan Suigetsu, member lain dari tim Taka yang dibentuk oleh Uchiha Sasuke, juga terlihat gelisah. Pasalnya mereka berdualah yang ditugaskan Karin untuk menjaga Sasuke selagi ia pergi. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghilang.

"Baka!" bentak Karin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Suigetsu yang sudah lelah dikatai bodoh oleh rekannya itu lantas berdiri. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kami!" Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan nada membentak karena ia tahu, itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Apalagi, Karin sedang diambang kekesalan akan keteledoran dua rekannya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo tahu betul bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Uzumaki Karin. Ia tak pernah ingin kalah berdebat dari dua rekannya tersebut. Maka dari itu Juugo lebih memilih diam dan mengira-ngira ke mana leader mereka pergi.

Ke pasar? _Impossible_. Untuk apa Sasuke ke pasar jika ia bisa menyuruh ketiga rekannya untuk membelikan apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi, mari kita coret perkiraan itu.

Jalan-jalan? _No no!_ Bagaimanapun juga Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang missing-nin dan sangat mudah mengenali dirinya. Lagi pula, Sasuke sedang sakit, jadi cakranya tidak sebanyak seperti biasa.

Lalu ke mana _leader kece_ itu?

Mungkinkah dia pergi ke...

Ketiga 'anak asuhan' Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan mata melotot.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, apa kalian berpikiran yang sama denganku?"

Juugo mengangguk, sedangkan Suigetsu meneguk salivanya dengan gerakan slow motion hingga menghasilkan bunyi glekk.

.

.

.

 **Brakk**

Pintu markas team taka terbuka lebar, membuat pandangan silau dikarenakan cahaya matahari yang sangat terik. Disaat Karin dan Juugo mencoba menghalangi penglihatan masing-masing, Suigetsu malah bertingkah layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali melihat cahaya seterik itu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat merasakan panasnya matahari setelah dikurung di ruang gelap dan pengap ini!"

Rupanya benar. Kasian sekali kau Suigetsu! Abaikan soal Suigetsu yang saat ini sedang menyerap cahaya mentari sebanyak-banyaknya untuk diproduksi selama berada dalam markas pengap ini—selayaknya kaktus menyimpan air dalam batangnya.

Dari arah pintu, terlihat seorang kunoichi bersama seorang missing-nin digendongannya. Mungkin kalian berpikir, sekuat superherokah kunoichi itu? Jawabannya ya, sudah pasti. Karena dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang ninja medis Konoha yang dilatih langsung oleh Hokage beroppai-daisuki, Lady Tsunade.

Bukan hanya dilatih dalam medis, Sakura juga—sekali lagi, mari kita abaikan hal yang tidak terlalu penting itu.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Setelah sepersekian detik hening, akhirnya Karin duluan yang membuka suara. Bahkan nada suaranya sedikit melenceng dari nada seharusnya.

Seakan tersadar dari genjutsu, Suigetsu dan Juugo segera memindahkan Sasuke dari gendongan Sakura. Ingin sekali kunoichi cantik itu memukul dua orang bodoh itu. Mengapa baru sekarang mereka tersadar setelah tulang-tulang Sakura nyaris keropos? Tidak, bukan saatnya menggerutu tentang hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, pinky?" bentak Karin.

"Kau meracuninya?"

"...atau kau membunuhnya?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang menurutnya tak bermutu itu.

Hello, jika ia mengapa-apakan, meracuni, ataupun membunuh Sasuke, untuk apa ia masih bersusah payah mengantar ke markas tim taka? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal markas, dari mana Sakura tahu jalan ke sini sedangkan hanya keempat penghuni markaslah yang mengetahui tempat sunyi nan pengap ini?

'Masbuwe' batin Sakura.

Biarkan dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa seperti mulai mengalami penuaan. Karin berniat membuka mulut lagi karena tak mendapat respon atapun perlawanan dari Sakura.

Tapi tidak jadi, menyadari sesuatu di pangkuannya mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sasuke siuman.

"Cepat bawa Hidan ke sini!"

"Huh?" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal markas, dari mana Sakura tahu jalan ke sini sedangkan hanya keempat penghuni markaslah yang mengetahui tempat sunyi nan pengap ini? Untuk apa memanggil Hidan segala? Apa Sasuke berniat berubah haluan memuja dewa Jashin?

"Untuk ap—"

"Cepat bawa Hidan atau kalian akan melihat nera—" Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan ancamannya, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin segera menghilang dari tempat itu, menyisakan dua orang beda jenis di dalamnya.

Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" desis Sasuke disaat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan... ilfil? Oh, ke mana tatapan cinta yang dulu, hey Sakura?

Sakura sendiri yang menyadari perubahan pada mantan teman setimnya itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu kala. Sasuke kini lebih oh-mama-so-hawt.

Tidak, tidak. Ngapain dia berpikir ke arah yang iyaiya? Sakura menggeleng-geleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran mesum akan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mau mengapakan aku?!" bentak Sakura.

"Mau diapain yaa? Hn, kamu maunya diapain?" Asdfghjkl. Hanya Sakura yang shudzon atau Sasuke memang alay?

"Aku lagi tidak sedang bercanda, baka!" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Berniat mengabaikan Sasuke, Sakura memilih berkeliling markas, menelusuri setiap sudut dari ruangan kurang cahaya itu. Sampai akhirnya langkah Sakura harus terhenti saat indera penciumannya menangkap bau-bau kurang sedap.

"Bitch, udah alay jorok pula. Tuh orang makan bangke kali ya!" gumam Sakura seraya mengangkat kolor yang diduga kepunyaan Sasuke. Sasuke merebut kolor tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan segera memusnahkannya dengan amaterasu. Harga dirinya sebagai cowok terseksi di serial Naruto(ng) seperti diinjak-injak saat Sakura menemukan benda jahanam itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu tiba dengan selamat sehat wal'afiat. Ralat, kurang sehat wal'afiat. Karena, tulang ketiganya nyaris keropos menopang usungan dengan berat seratus kilogram dibayar kredit.

"Di mana Hidan?" tanya Sasuke. Tatapannya tajam, setajam keris-patih. Karin yang hampir pingsan segera ditendang Suigetsu.

"D-di—"

"Saya di sini!" Bagai timun mas, dari dalam usungan keluarlah seseorang bergamis–yang pada bagian dada sengaja dilubangi agar tidak sesak napas, katanya–serta berpeci bak ustadz-alimanhamidan.

"Bagus. Segera siapkan perlengkapan akad nikahnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak mengerti ini. Ketika dia sedang menebang pohon dengan jurus andalannya atas perintah Tsunade, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menculiknya. Lalu, pemuda dengan segala pesona-tidak-termakan-zaman itu pingsan hingga akhirnya Sakura lah yang membawanya pergi.

Dan sekarang, Sakura dipaksa mengganti pakaian kebesarannya dengan sebuah baju terusan berwarna kuning yang silaunya ngalah-ngalahin matahari di padang mashar.

Saat tersadar, Sakura sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang juga telah berganti pakaian dengan warna senada dengannya. Di depannya ada Hidan. Di kedua sisi ada Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap dan pengap, kini telah berubah bagaikan sihir menjadi sebuah ruangan megah dan terang. Sakura jadi berpikir, mungkinkah dia sedang dalam mugen tsukuyomi Uchiha Sasuke? Jika memang benar demikian, biarkan Sakura bunuh diri.

"Ehem." Sakura ingin menangis saat deheman itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Lebih baik ijab qobulnya dipercepat karena saya masih banyak job di pernikahan lainnya," kata Hidan.

Pernikahan katanya? Oh, Sakura memang pernah bermimpi menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke. Tapi, keinginan itu sudah lama sirna semenjak Sasuke melakukan pelarian dari Konoha.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu," desis Sasuke. Karena dipaksa, ya sudahlah terima nasib. Tidak ada ruginya juga, kan? Hitung-hitung memperbaiki keturunan. Inner Sakura tertawa setan.

"Baiklah. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim ... Saya nikahkan anda, Uchiha Sasu-tarmin, dengan bukan-anak-saya, Haruno Saku-ntum-mawar-merah, dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat bacok dibayar KU-TANG!"

"SAH!"

"SAH!"

"SAH!"

"WOI KAMPRET GUE BELOM NYURUH LO BILANG SAH!"

"Sahin aja biar cepet elah," celetuk Juugo yang daritadi belum kebagian ngomong.

Hidan mengurut dadanya–karena mengurut kening dirasa udah mainstream–yang terasa sakit.

"Silakan dijawab mas Sasu-tarmin."

"Saya terima nikahnya. Karena, kalo gue gak terima, ngapain gue adain akad ini," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, terserahlah." Hidan beralih pada Sakura.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Haruno-san?" Sasuke menyenggol Sakura.

"Ah, ya, apa?"

"Saya bilang, apa anda baik-baik saja, Haruno-san?"

"Oh, baik, kau sendiri?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. Hidan memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Dengan begini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Semoga keluarganya menjadi keluarga yang sakinah mawaddah warahmah."

"Aminnnnn," koor ketiga rekan Sasuke.

"Inshaa Allah," kata Sakura.

"Hn, gak janji." Semua orang di ruangan itu refleks menatap Sasuke ketika kalimat tersebut yang keluar dari bibir seksinya.

"Apa?"

"Maksud Sasuke-kun dengan 'gak janji' tte naon?" tanya Sakura, sedikit cemas.

"Yah,"–Sasuke melepas peci serta kain(kafan)putih yang menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan Sakura. Kemudian dia berdiri–"secara gitu gue laki hot dan ganteng, masih muda pula. Jadi, gak menutup kemungkinan banyak kunoichi cantik dan seksi bakal godain gue. Oh, iman gue kurang kuat, fyi."

"APA?! SHANNAROOO!"

Backsound petir tsunami badai menggelegar di ruangan penuh cahaya itu sehingga ruangan tersebut kembali menjadi ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Di pihak ini, hanya Suigetsu yang diuntungkan. Ingatkah saat dia menyerap cahaya sebanyak-banyaknya tadi?

WTF banget ya!

–The End– :D nyengir tanpa dosa  
S-SAVERS MANA SUARANYA?! (Backsound: Ayu Tingtinh-Sambalado /?) Well, I need your opinion about that hasemeleh fanfiction. Tararengkyu.


End file.
